


Malware

by borrowedphrases



Category: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/pseuds/borrowedphrases
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jin thinks he's safe in his lab.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malware

**Author's Note:**

  * For [butyoumight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/butyoumight/gifts).



"We're not that different, Beet Buster."

Enter's voice echos through his lab, probably through most of the Subdimension too. His lab was hidden, but Enter could make his voice heard.

"How do you figure that?" Jin mutters to himself, pushing buttons on his console. 

"You and I are nothing more than data."

Jin's hands hover over the keypad.

A second later a cable crashes into the console, rending it right down the middle.

Jin's avatar crawls across the floor, instinctively moving toward his body.

"And data," Enter looms over him, a wickedly passive smile on his face. "Can be corrupted."


End file.
